Chigiri
by Tardar-Sauce
Summary: AU. To save his mother, five year old Uzumaki Naruto vowed to give his life to a forgotten God. Uchiha Sasuke, one of the big seven plans to use Naruto to gain entrance into the spiritual realm and destroy those who betrayed him. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**Title**: Chigiri; (1) pledge**; **vow**; **promise**; **(2) (of a man and woman) having sexual relations**; **having sexual intercourse**; **(3) destiny**; fate; **karma

**Author**: Semelicious

**Rating**: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only)

**Pairings**: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto

**Warnings**: Abuse, Anal, Angst, Dubious consent, D/s, Oral, Graphic Lemon/Lime (scenes of a sexual nature), MPREG, Slight Shota, Violence, Yaoi

**Beta**: TDaL

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Naruto'. I merely own this story. I do not gain any profit.

**Summary**: AU. To save his mother, five year old Uzumaki Naruto vowed to give his life to a forgotten God. Uchiha Sasuke, one of the big seven plans to use Naruto to gain entrance into the spiritual realm and destroy those who betrayed him. Can a heart lost in darkness be saved by Naruto?

**A/N** –** WARNING SLIGHT SHOTA PRESENT WITHIN THE CHAPTER. BETA'D VERSION. **A new story, yay! I got this idea from reading a manga, it was quite sad. It was about a boy who loved this God and the God was his father's partner. And the god refused to love him. The boy had to learn to love again and what not. It was quite a cute manga. I'll update "Are you afraid of the big bad wolf", next week. This will be the only chapter containing Shota because Naruto and Sasuke will be reunited when he's eighteen. I'm not quite sure what warnings to include because this isn't a planned story. I tired to plan it, but then I got lazy. I also want to rant about the aggression towards fangirls who solely ship SasuNaru and not NaruSaru. I am one of them. People keep saying that you're not a true SasuNaru if you hate NaruSasu. What the hell? That's just stupid. I personally think it's different regardless if it's the same characters. I like the seme/uke dynamic. It's not realistic, but that's the reason I write fiction. It's not meant to be realistic. I am just really turned off by Sasuke as a uke, I don't think that he'd be willing to bottom. Not to say that Naruto would be completely willing, but it seems to me that he'd be more willing than Sasuke. I mean Naruto has developed this unconditional crazy bromance when it comes to Sasuke. He wants to save him, no matter what the hell the bastard does. He's even willing to die with him and shoulder his hate. Naruto even started hyperventilating when he found out that his peers were going to kill him. Where is this proof? In the manga! He even states this when Sakura tried to kill Sasuke and Naruto came and saved her and blah blah blah. He has a serious Sasuke complex. So I believe that Naruto would make the better, slightly more willing uke because he's willing to do a lot for Sasuke. But, that's just my opinion. There are no canon relationships when it comes to Sasuke or Naruto. They're too busy with war and revenge and what not. They don't have time for romance. And some hetero shippers are harassing yaoi fans about why hetero couples are more "realistic". Bitches please, no couple is realistic or possible unless **Masashi Kishimoto **puts it in the damn manga. They need to stop being so damn hostile towards yaoi fangirls. We like what we like, it should be we don't attack them, we shouldn't be attacked. Fandom terrorism is pathetic.** They're fictional characters, people need to chill. **

* * *

><p>A child sat silently watching his mother gasp for breath and his father cry. Even at the tender age of five, he knew he couldn't sit around doing nothing. Knowing that neither would notice his absence, he slipped out of the room. Neither of his parents could be labeled as spiritual, they rarely visited a Shrine. Exceptions were made during some holidays. It didn't matter whether they believed in the Gods or not, he didn't believe it would hurt anyone if he went to pray. That was the last solution, the one no one had considered. The closest Shrine that he knew of was the one he passed one his way to school. It was broken and had been forgotten as bigger Shrines were built throughout the district. In his mind, a shrine was a Shrine, it didn't matter if it was broken or not. The child was grateful that no one noticed nor bothered to question him as he ran through the hospital. He was out of the hospital in a matter of minutes. The child didn't bother slowing down, he didn't have much time. He was hoping that he would be able to make a deal with a God and save his mother from death.<p>

By the time he reached the Shrine, he was having trouble breathing. He had not stopped running nor slowed down his pace even for oncoming traffic. He ignored the fact that he could reach his death by running through traffic, but he was willing to take whatever chances he had to. The child was cursed at as he ran through busy streets, but he didn't care. His main goal was to reach the Shrine and bargain with whatever God still resided in the Shrine. When his mother first became sick, he forced himself to start thinking like an adult and weighing out his options. The child assumed that if he wanted to save his mother then he couldn't think like a child. Currently the adult part of his mind was telling him that his efforts would most likely be fruitless. It hurled harsh questions at him, questions he would rather not think about. However, the childish part of his mind gave him hope. It kept him charging forward toward the Shrine. He was more than willing to fully accept the hope that was being presented to him and ignore the doubt.

As he approached the broken Shrine lying between huge patches of over grown grass, he fell to his knees. With his head bowed and hands clasped tightly, he began his childlike prayer. He begged the God who resided within the Shrine to save his mother; he vowed to sacrifice whatever in order to save her. The child's eyes shot open when he felt a powerful presence surrounding him. A loud shriek was ripped from his throat as his brain registered what was floating in front of him. A million thoughts were racing through his mind at once. The child's eyes swept over the entity in front of him. He frantically wondered if he had summoned a demon rather than a God. The child scrambled backward in fear when he noticed the emotionless eyes staring directly at him. The being in front him was at least five times his size, his eyes were pitch black, and he had hair to match. His skin was the polar opposite to his eyes and hair. The child had never once seen something so pale. He gulped and shook as he felt eyes roam over his small body.

"What is your name?" A low monotone voice questioned. The child was hesitant because of the fear coursing through his body. He peered up shyly at the being in front of him. The conclusion was drawn that the entity was not angry-his eyes held a chilling emptiness, but no malice-so the small boy was able to calm down. He hoped that his voice would remain steady. "Uzumaki Naruto," the pitch of his voice was a little too high for his liking. As the time ticked by, silence engulfed the pair. Naruto twitched every now and then because of the intensity of the gaze. The sound of the beings voice startled Naruto. "Why should I answer your prayers? You filthy humans have forgotten about my existence. I am one of the Seven Lucky Gods, Uchiha Sasuke. My powers are vast and yet humans turned their backs on me for low class Gods. Why shouldn't I turn my back on you just to return the favor?" Naruto pouted before hesitantly crawling forward. When he was close enough, he grabbed hold of the God's robes and pulled him down until he was staring directly into his eyes. For once without a hint of hesitation, Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck. He faced the God, sorrow evident in the depths of his eyes. "I will give you anything you desire if you save my mother." Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, searching for the smallest hint of compassion. To his utter dismay not a single emotion could be found in the God's eyes.

"What could a five year old brat offer me?" The indifference in his voice made Naruto whimper. Within seconds tears were flowing and he begun to sob loudly as he clutched Sasuke's neck. "Please, I'll do whatever you want, please save my mother! She doesn't have much time left, please. I'll do anything in exchange for her life." Sasuke observed the crying boy clinging to him. There was something familiar about him, but he just couldn't recall what. Even though the child was crying, he was still extremely beautiful. Maybe the boy would be useful to him when he grew up. After all, he didn't prey on children like some Gods. In a matter of few seconds he created a plan for the child, a small sadistic smirk reached his lips as he looked at the child. "I will grant your heart's desire." Naruto immediately stopped crying and looked up at the God. He studied him carefully wondering if the God was playing with him.

"However, you must vow to give your life to me. When you become of age, you will become a Priest and build me a new Shrine. You will dedicate the rest of your life to me. I will be your master and you will live only to serve me. Do you vow to give your life to me?" Naruto stared blankly at the God; he wanted to refuse because his conditions seemed very unfair. But, he didn't have time to argue, his mother's life was at stake. "I vow to give you my life," it was an almost inaudible agreement. Sasuke could no longer withhold leering at the boy. Naruto would help him wreak havoc throughout Japan; the humans would pay for their betrayal. With this child by his side, he would eventually gain entrance back to the Spiritual Realm and he would finally have his revenge. A small mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes and in an instant it was gone.

**SHOTA BEGIN**

"Aren't you going to perform the sacred sealing?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke in confusion, he had never heard of the sacred sealing. "What's that?" Sasuke tried his best to look at the boy in disbelief, but feigning such emotions was difficult for a God with limited facial expressions. "A kiss, it is the simplest way to explain such a complex ritual to a child." Sasuke watched in amusement as the child's cheeks flushed red. Naruto peered up innocently at Sasuke and squirmed. "You mother is dying, do you not care?" A small whimper was the answer to Sasuke's question. Naruto hesitantly inched forward, looking at anything, but Sasuke. A small whine left Naruto's lips as the kiss was initiated. The child was about to pull away, but Sasuke wrapped one arm around his waist hindering all his movements. The God pressed his lips harder against the child, he wanted him to react. Slowly, but surely Naruto began to respond to the kiss. Every few seconds he would whimper, whine, and squirm in Sasuke's embrace. Seeing that Naruto was relaxing, he took the chance to shove his tongue into his mouth. The boy's back arched as a stream of continuous whimpers was muffled against Sasuke's lips. The God was quite pleased when Naruto began to timidly play with his tongue. Knowing that the boy would need to breathe, he pulled away. The dazed expression and drool running down Naruto's chin was simply delicious. Sasuke pulled the boy closer to him and cupped his bottom. The cute whimper from Naruto was an excellent reward.

**SHOTA END**

"When you're older, I'll do even more sinfully sweet things to your body." With that he released his pet and disappeared. A small fog engulfed Naruto's body sending him into a state of unconsciousness.

**SASUNARU**

Naruto awoke to loud crying, sitting up he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He peered around and gasped loudly. When had he returned to the hospital, he couldn't remember. Was everything just a dream? With a shaky hand, he touched his lips. They were slightly swollen, but other than that there was nothing wrong with them. He licked his lips and another quiet gasp escaped his lips as he realized there was a rather sweet taste lingering on them. Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when his father called him. His eyes wondered towards his father and his eyes widened. In his arms was his mother, color returning to his cheeks. Her breaths were no longer labored and she was no longer shaking. Naruto ran forward and hugged her, unwilling to let her go. Maybe, it wasn't a dream and that God had really answered his prayers. At that moment, Naruto pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind. His mother was alive and their family would be happy once again. Naruto didn't have to think like an adult anymore because it seemed that his childlike mind was able to save his mother. He didn't want to think of Sasuke, but it was hard. Sasuke was the reason for his happiness.

As the doctors examined his mother, he noticed that they were all astonished because of her recovery. They had assumed that she wouldn't have lived through the night. As each of them walked out of the room, they deemed his mother a miracle. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear as happiness filled the room. He walked out the room, knowing that his parents would want some alone time. Walking through the hallways, he called for Sasuke. Naruto wanted to thank him, but Sasuke didn't answer him when he called. He stopped walking and frowned again. Concentrating hard, he called for Sasuke, and once again there was no answer. This made him believe, that everything that occurred was really a dream. Shrugging, he returned to the room to see his mother. It didn't matter what saved her, all that mattered was that she was alive.

There was no way that Naruto would know that Sasuke wasn't answering because he was disgusted with himself. The God had never preyed on a child; he had never been attracted to a child before. Yet he hadn't even hesitated when it came to Naruto. Nevertheless he watched over Naruto's happy reunion. Sasuke vowed to ravish the boy when he was old enough.


End file.
